Australian cricket team in England in 2001
|team2= |captain1= Nasser Hussain |captain2= Steve Waugh |runs1= Mark Butcher (456) Marcus Trescothick (321) Mark Ramprakash (318) |runs2= Mark Waugh (430) Damien Martyn (382) Adam Gilchrist (340) |wickets1= Darren Gough (17) Andrew Caddick (15) Alex Tudor (7) |wickets2= Glenn McGrath (32) Shane Warne (31) Jason Gillespie (19) }} The 2001 cricket series between England and Australia for the Ashes was played in England from 5 July to 27 August 2001. Australia won the Test series 4-1 and retained the Ashes that had been in their possession since the 1989 Ashes series. Glenn McGrath and Mark Butcher were named Players of the Series. The series also marked the retirement of former England captain Mike Atherton, who finished his international career after the Fifth and final Test. First Test, 5 – 8 July 2001 The First Test was a comprehensive victory for Australia. Adam Gilchrist was awarded man of the match for his 152, hit from just 143 balls, but it was Shane Warne who took the bowling plaudits. Warne's eight wickets for exactly 100 runs saw England dismissed for less than 300 in the first innings, despite a 103 run 10th wicket partnership between Alec Stewart and last man Andy Caddick. Australia were on the back foot in their innings, with three wickets down and still considerably in arrears, but they recovered to compile a 270 run lead, on the back of Gilchrist's counter-attacking and hundreds for Steve Waugh and Damien Martyn. England subsided in their second innings from 142-2 to be all out for just 164 runs. |team2 = |score-team1-inns1 = 294 (65.3 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = AJ Stewart 65 (82) |wickets-team1-inns1 = SK Warne 5/71 19 |score-team2-inns1 = 576 (129.4 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = AC Gilchrist 152 (143) |wickets-team2-inns1 = MA Butcher 4/42 9 |score-team1-inns2 = 164 (42.1 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = ME Trescothick 76 (113) |wickets-team1-inns2 = SK Warne 3/29 10.1 |score-team2-inns2 = |runs-team2-inns2 = |wickets-team2-inns2 = |result = Australia won by an innings and 118 runs |venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham |umpires = SA Bucknor (WI) and G Sharp (Eng) |motm = AC Gilchrist (Aus) |report = Scorecard |rain = }} Second Test: 19 – 22 July 2001 |team2 = |score-team1-inns1 = 187 (63.3 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = MA Atherton 37 (92) |wickets-team1-inns1 = GD McGrath 5/54 24 |score-team2-inns1 = 401 (101.1 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = ME Waugh 108 (170) |wickets-team2-inns1 = AR Caddick 5/101 32.1 |score-team1-inns2 = 227 (66 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = MA Butcher 83 (159) |wickets-team1-inns2 = JN Gillespie 5/53 16 |score-team2-inns2 = 14/2 (3.1 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = ML Hayden 6* (8) |wickets-team2-inns2 = D Gough 1/5 2 |result = Australia won by 8 wickets |venue = Lord's, London |umpires = SA Bucknor (WI) and JW Holder (Eng) |motm = GD McGrath (Aus) |report = Scorecard |rain = }} Third Test: 2 – 6 August 2001 Australia retained the Ashes with a seven-wicket victory over England in the third Test at Trent Bridge. England won the toss and chose to bat first, England needed to win the game to give them a outisde chance of winning the Ashes. But instead England were skittled for 185 all out, despite Trescothick's 69 and Stewart's 46. Glenn Mcgrath picked up 5 for 49. But Australia fared little better on a tricky pitch. Despite a good start from Michael Slater and Matthew Hayden Australia collapsed to 8-122 but Adam Gilchrist blasted 10 fours and made 54,along with Gillespie who was stubborn for his 27 but they still went 190 all out, Alex Tudor took 5 for 44. England needed to take advantage and they did with Trescothick 32 and Atherton 51 but not for the first time in the series England collapsed as Shane Warne tore England apart with fine bowling taking 6 for 33, Jason Gillespie was also useful taking three lower order wickets. England were all out for 162 and set Australia a mediocre score of 158 and Australia got it with ease in 30 overs despite losing three wickets and Steve Waugh to injury, Australia's Matthew Hayden and Mark Waugh knocks of 42 each, got them to the target with Damien Martyn hitting the winning runs. The Ashes was retained by Australia in 3 very comfortable matches. Shane Warne got man of the match for his 8 wickets. |team2 = |score-team1-inns1 = 185 (52.5 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = ME Trescothick 69 (93) |wickets-team1-inns1 = GD McGrath 5/49 18 |score-team2-inns1 = 190 (54.5 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = AC Gilchrist 54 (59) |wickets-team2-inns1 = AJ Tudor 5/44 15.5 |score-team1-inns2 = 162 (57 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = MA Atherton 51 (104) |wickets-team1-inns2 = SK Warne 6/33 18 |score-team2-inns2 = 158/3 (29.2 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = ME Waugh 42* (45) |wickets-team2-inns2 = RDB Croft 1/8 1 |result = Australia won by 7 wickets |venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham |umpires = JH Hampshire (Eng) and S Venkataraghavan (Ind) |motm = SK Warne (Aus) |report = Scorecard |rain = }} Fourth Test: 16 – 20 August 2001 |team2 = |score-team1-inns1 = 447 (100.1 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = RT Ponting 144 (154) |wickets-team1-inns1 = D Gough 5/103 25.1 |score-team2-inns1 = 309 (94.2 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = AJ Stewart 76* (83) |wickets-team2-inns1 = GD McGrath 7/76 30.2 |score-team1-inns2 = 176/4d (39.3 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = RT Ponting 72 (72) |wickets-team1-inns2 = D Gough 2/68 17 |score-team2-inns2 = 315/4 (73.2 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = MA Butcher 173* (227) |wickets-team2-inns2 = JN Gillespie 2/94 22 |result = England won by 6 wickets |venue = Headingley, Leeds |umpires = DR Shepherd (Eng) and S Venkataraghavan (Ind) |motm = MA Butcher (Eng) |report = Scorecard |rain = }} Fifth Test: 23 – 27 August 2001 |team2 = |score-team1-inns1 = 641/4d (152 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = SR Waugh 157* (256) |wickets-team1-inns1 = U Afzaal 1/49 9 |score-team2-inns1 = 432 (118.2 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = MR Ramprakash 133 (232) |wickets-team2-inns1 = SK Warne 7/165 44.2 |score-team1-inns2 = |runs-team1-inns2 = |wickets-team1-inns2 = |score-team2-inns2 = 184 (68.3 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = D Gough 39* (57) |wickets-team2-inns2 = GD McGrath 5/43 15.3 |result = Australia won by an innings and 25 runs |venue = The Oval, London |umpires = RE Koertzen (SA) and P Willey (Eng) |motm = SK Warne (Aus) |report = Scorecard |rain = }} External sources *Tour results at Cricinfo.com *CricketArchive – tour itineraries 2001 2001